sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye Homeworld (CIANL)
"Goodbye Homeworld" is the very first episode of Crashing into a New Life. Description After a group of cloak figures posing as the diamonds infiltrate a gala to occur on the Iapetan colony, the two friends Labradorite and Verdite are forced to flee. Story Verdite: How is it going Labra? (Labradorite uses a few tools to finish up the engine of what she is building, a large shuttle. It is long and has wide spread wings.) Labradorite: It's going rather well Verdite: (sighs and looks upward) So this will take us there huh? Labradorite: If my calculations are correct, it most certainly will, one day. Ver, aren't you happy here? Verdite: I am, more than ever, I've just always wanted to explore! I've always wanted to travel beyond this colony, seek out new worlds! I want to go on an adventure! Labradorite: (giggles) We will soon Ver, I promise that. (The two gems laugh together and Verdite places a gentle hand on Labradorite's shoulder,as they both glance toward the sky. The peaceful silence is interrupted by a large intimidating gem.) Jasper: Ahem! Verdite: (gulp) Yes Jasper? Jasper: Are you two still stargazing? You know that you both have responsibilities to do here in order to set up for our great diamond's arrival tonight Labradorite: (enthusiastically) Yes m'am! Verdite: (sadly) Yes m'am. (The two gems head off and begin doing tasks, Verdite is told to begin place setting for a gala that would occur tonight while Labradorite is instructed to use her scientific skills to build a contraption that would appropriately welcome a gem of the diamond caste.) ---- Scene:Iapetan Moon Base. Labradorite and Verdite have completed their tasks. ---- (Labradorite has finished her machine to welcome the diamond who is arriving and Verdite has finished with place setting for the dining hall. The other gems have as well finished their own tasks. The sound of a spaceship landing is heard.) Labradorite: That must be her! Verdite: (sarcastically) Of course. (A large space ship lands on the launch pad that Labradorite had built a while back and as soon as it's doors open her contraption springs into action. Lights go off and fireworks shoot into the sky with the message "Welcome my Diamond!" The visitors are cased in darkness as they make there way towards out of the space ship. A few muffled giggles are heard before the slashing of swords is heard. The cloaked figures are attacking the base.) Verdite: (grabs Labradorite's hand) Run! Labradorite: (nervously) But my diamonds... Verdite: (sternly) Labradorite! Can't you see? Those aren't your diamonds, they are invaders! They are trying to kill us! (A sword slashes nearby Labradorite and Verdite's location causing the two to flee.) Labradorite: (panting) Where will go Verdite: We'll find somewhere. (Verdite notices Labradorite's spaceship in the distance and runs toward it.) Labradorite: Ver! It's not finished! There's no way we'll get there safely! Verdite: And what's better being condemned to our deaths here! Labradorite: Alright, alright. (She and Verdite rush onto the rocket ship and Labradorite shuts the doors and cloaked figures begin to approach.) (Banging against the door is heard.) Verdite: (terrified) Labradorite come on! Labradorite: (terrified) I'm trying! (The banging on the spaceship door continues before a loud fwoosh is head. Labradorite heads away from the control panel. Labradorite looks out the window and sadly watches the spaceship lift off the ground toward the stars.) Labradorite: (distressed) Here we are Verdite, we're finally leaving our Homeworld, we're finally going to... Earth. Characters Verdite Labradorite Jasper